gtatabletopeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment
Equipment Equipment can be organized as anything added to vehicles, used to increase bonuses on given tasks, or general pieces of tactical machinery or devices that improve certain circumstances. Down below is a description and chart of general equipment that could be used in various situations. = Bulletproof Glass This glass is only sold in small or large quantities, never at a moderate price. Damage reduction 125 for bulletproofed windows and such. Fireworks After 60 seconds, they explode with a loud bang and a colorful display. Gas Mask Any gas-related substances do not affect you. Only in top condition for 72 hours after purchase, otherwise you are at risk for a stamina check against the substance. Gloves There are three types of glove: One-use or latex, multi-time or leather, and all-time or nano fiber. When detecting fingerprints, the DC is increased by 5 for every level with a base of 10. Mask Temporarily increases charisma depending on the crowd by +1 Riot Shield Used to protect the wielder from varying damages. Damage reduction 100 and maximum action bonus of 8/8. Tactical The following tactical equipment is used for combat or varying circumstances. Drone Flies up to 100 ft high, and 100 ft per round, the drone can be attached any submachine gun or light machine gun. RC-XD Travels on the ground up to 60 ft per round, and explodes as if using a grenade. If dealt 50 damage however, the device will explode. One time use. Rigged Vehicle When buying a rigged vehicle, choose between '''ignition '''or '''remote'''. Pay full price for the vehicle, and 10% for the explosive. Tripwire 5 feet of tripwire, and used to activate traps or whatnot. DC 15, and reflex save as situated with the trap. Can be collected and reused. Bought only in increments of 5. Electronic/software Audio Bug Make a dexterity check to place the audio bug. Anybody that makes a perception check higher than your dexterity check will notice the bug. The bug will transport all audio within a small range to a predetermined source. Brute Force I - IV Brute Force is a powerful hacking program designed to brutally crack a system. The hacking bonus is insane per level of software, but easily detectable and trackable - damn near impossible to stop once it's started. Camera A small camera you can place that sends audio/video feed to a predetermined source. Cellular Device Cellular devices allows one to send/receive text messages, browse the internet, make phone calls, and for hackers: a small hacking bonus. Computer A desktop computer that gives hackers a moderate hacking bonus. The issue is that it is easier to track. Image Editing Program I - IV Per level of IEP, it allows the user to manipulate videos and images, and increases the perception check required to recognize the material as fake. Keylogger When placed on any electronic device, the keylogger will keep a record of all keys used when the system is active. Laptop Gives a small hacking bonus, and is difficult to track. Runs off of wi-fi, so no cords necessary - unless you want to charge it. Listening Bug Records and sends audio feed to a predetermined source. Make a dexterity check to place, and anybody who makes a successful perception check can recognize the audio bug. Powerful Computer This computer is more powerful than a common desktop. It can run 3 software at once, and gives a higher hacking bonus. This system is difficult to track. Super Computer This computer is the ultimate system. An absurdly high hacking bonus is accompanied by a difficult to track system. The only issue is how much power it requires. It can process near infinite software at once. Tracker Make a dexterity check to place; anybody who makes a successful perception check will notice the tracker. It sends the location of itself to a predetermined source. Tracker Software I - IV Being hacked? Reverse hack! With a successful hacking check you can reverse hack any hacker attempting to hack you, find their location, and fend them off. If you only beat half the DC you can fight them off and find their location, and if you fail completely, then you can at least get a general location. Trial By Error I - IV A discreet hacking software. Requires little power, but takes a while to successfully crack an electronic device. Gives a small hacking bonus, but gains significant power the higher you go. USB It's a USB. Can carry a maximum of 3 programs, and any other data. Virus A The infected computer is shut down completely. Virus B All information is sent to a source and then wiped. Even further, the virus spreads wirelessly to a few nearby devices, shutting them off and then frying them. Machinery Vehicular